Sabrina Isabella Bolton
by down-by-the-sea14
Summary: A story about the Bolton's life told from the eyes of Sabrina Isabella Bolton their daughter . Pairings: TxG, CxT, SxZ,RxK and their kids.
1. Chapter 1

**Sabrina Isabella Bolton**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the HSM franchise of affiliate with the wonderful actors and actresses. (I wish though!) I also don't own Battle at the Capital. But I do own Albuquerque Elite Panthers and Evans Dance Company._

_Author's Note: This is my first story, so it's probably not that good. I don't know how often I'll be able to update, probably only on the weekends because I'm really busy during the week. Okay, I should probably stop talking now and get on with the story but if this sounds like a story you read/ wrote I'm really sorry, it just gave me so much inspiration and please review. I need to know what I should change._

_Ok, I'm sorry it took sooo long update, I was busy trying to nail my backhand spring. Please, if you like the story, can you tell other people so I can have their thoughts. Thanks, *-miss-gabby-14-* _

**Sabrina Isabella Bolton**

**Chapter I: Wake Up! It's My Birthday!**

**Sabrina's POV**

"Hmmmm" mumbled a groggy 5 year-old named Sabrina Isabella Bolton. After a few minutes of thinking and petting her dog, named Daisy, which slept faithfully by her bed every night, since the day she found her in a box labeled "Free Puppies", she realized that today, July 14th, was her birthday and she was turning 6! It was a day to be celebrated. After all, it was the day **she** was introduced to the world. "Yippee!" she shouted as she jumped out of bed and was followed by Daisy, a Boston Lab mix, who had been licking her face and hands for the past 10 minutes to wake her up. (Daisy is a Boston Terrier and Labrador Retriever mix) Together; they raced down the hall to alert her parents.

**Gabriella's POV**

_"Ahhh... She remembered today was her birthday." _She thinks smiling as she hears the pitter patter of 6 feet (Daisy's 4 and Sabrina's 2) and remembers this day, 5 (almost 6!) years earlier.

- Flashback-

_"TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON!!! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!! I AM NEVER HAVING ANOTHER CHILD!! YOU ARE ABSOLUTLEY NUTS FOR PUTTING ME THROUGH THIS!!! ONCE I GET OUT OF THIS BED I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" Screamed Gabriella as she felt another painful contraction._

_"She doesn't really mean it, Mr. Bolton. She is just in so much pain that she has to take it out on someone." Said the nurse, whose name was Julia, sympathetically._

_"I know, it still hurts a little though." he replied._

_"How are you doing Gabby?" he asked, leaning over the rails of the hospital bed._

_"Come closer." Gabriella whispered. "If you ask me how I am doing one more time," she replied, her voice growing louder, "I am GOING TO RIP YOUR FACE OFF!!!" she finished._

_"Ok, ok. I'll just leave you alone." he whimpered, heading back to sit in the chair in her hospital room._

_"Welcome to childbirth. It's all part of the experience." said Nurse Julia._

_Within a few minutes, Nurse Julia told Dr. Sherman to come because the big moment was almost here._

_"Come on Gabriella, you can do it, I know you can." Troy coached._

_"You're almost done Mrs. Bolton, only a little bit more." said the raspy voice of Dr. Sherman and Nurse Julia's bird-like voice._

_"Troy, I am dead serious. I am going to kill you." Gabriella whispered._

_Not long after, the room was filled with the sound of a baby crying and the snipping of scissors as Troy cut the umbilical cord._

_Dr. Sherman handed Gabriella her baby and said "It's a girl and she's beautiful. I'll give you a few minutes to decide what to name her."_

_With that he left and Troy stepped closer to Gabriella. "Troy," Gabriella sighed, "I really didn't mean what I said before. I was just going through a lot of pain." Gabriella apologized._

"_I know you didn't mean it. What should we name her? For some reason the names Sabrina and Isabella pop into my head." Troy said._

_"Me too. What about Sabrina Isabella Bolton. We can call her Bean, Beanie, Brie or Brina for short." Gabriella suggested._

_"It's perfect." Troy sighed. "Just like her."_

_" Ehm." Gabriella fake-coughed. "You forgot someone."_

_"Who?" Troy asked genuinely confused. He was sure Gabby only gave birth to one baby._

_"Me you dummy!" Gabriella said laughing._

-End of Flashback-

**Troy's POV**

Once I heard Daisy and Beanie running down the hall, I woke up.

"Hey, Gabby, are you up?" I whispered to Gabby's ear.

"Yeah, I'm up. I can't believe that she's turning 6 today." Gabriella sighed.

Just as she finished, Daisy and Sabrina burst into our bedroom.

"Mommy! Daddy! Guess what!?! Today's my birthday" Sabrina screamed jumping on our bed while Daisy was trying to figure out a way to get up on the bed. Being the runt of the remaining litter, she was really tiny.

"Woof!" Daisy barked when Gabriella picked her up and set her on the bed.

"Is Uncle Chad, Aunt Taylor, Kelly (their 5 year old daughter), Uncle Ryan, Aunt Kelsi, Grace (their 5 year old daughter), Uncle Zeke, Aunt Sharpay, Tallulah (their 6 year old daughter) (also known as Tallie), Grandma Maria (Gabby's mom), Grandma Lucille and Grandpa Jack (my parents) coming over to celebrate today?" Sabrina said in a rush.

"Yes. But first you have to get ready for dance. Today you have everything. Ballet, tap, hip-hop, pom, lyrical, kick line and Broadway jazz with Grace, Kelly and Tallie starting at 9. You will get to change your shoes between classes. Please ask Aunt Sharpay or Uncle Ryan for help so you don't trip and sprain you ankle again and you should wear your black yoga pants and a black tank with your lime green zebra sports bra and matching bow. Aunt Kelsi is taking you all out for lunch while Uncle Ryan, Aunt Sharpay and Miss Kimmy take a lunch break. I am dropping you off and Aunt Kelsi is picking you up. All of you stuff is packed so be sure to take the Battle at the Capital **Dance **bag, not the Panthers **Cheer** one. Ok?" Gabriella asked.

My daughter was quite the athlete. She danced and cheered competitively which meant that she learned a routine and traveled all around the country to compete. Not to brag but, she and Grace were the best. They cheered with Albuquerque Elite Panthers and danced with Evans Dance Company. Whenever those two were cheering or dancing, they were smiling so much, they couldn't talk afterwards. This was a good thing. They were also the only Mini-Panthers to be able to do a back-handspring back tuck. Though Kelly and Tallie were good too, they just like gymnastics better.

As Gabriella got up and left to go start breakfast, I looked at my daughter. She looked exactly like Gabriella except she was shorter and had my eyes. Also, she had a vintage pair of glasses that were the same as Grace's. Those two gave a whole new meaning to the expression "Joined at the hip." They were always together. They cheered, danced, went to school and practically did everything together. We even had some of Graces' clothes here and vice versa.

**Sabrina's POV**

Gracie is my bestest friend ever! She and I cheered and danced together since we were 3. We always have a sleepover on Friday and we were even in the same kindergarten class! Isn't that cool?!? Tallie and Kelly are my second bestest friends. They are my second bestest friends because Tallie lives in L.A. with her mommy and daddy, Aunt Sharpay and Uncle Zeke. Kelly lives in Washington D.C. with her mommy and daddy, Aunt Taylor and Uncle Chad. Guess what!?! Her mommy is the vice-president of the United States of America. Both Tallie and Kelly live here in Albuquerque during the summer and they take summer dance and cheer classes with me and Gracie. Aunt Sharpay also teaches some dance classes during the summer. Also, when Gracie and I have competions near them, we go a few days early and stay with them. But when we are not together, our mommies or daddies set up the phones so that all four of us can talk at the same time. I think it is called conference calling.

" Mommy! I need help with my bow!" I called down the stairs.

"I'll be up in a minute to help you Brie. Do you have your sports bra and tank top on?" My mom called.

" Yeah. Which socks and shoes do I wear?" I asked when my mom came into my room

"Wear thin ankle socks and take and extra pair incase you need them for anything else. Wear regular sneakers, not your cheer ones, or Daddy's old slippers so you don't rip a hole in one of your shoes again. Don't forget to take off your tank when you dance, you'll be cooler and you'll be able to see your mistakes easier. The pancakes are for Gracie too, so don't eat them all ok? And there are extra brownies, crackers, pretzels and Gatorade for Gracie, Tallie and Kelly." (That's really true.) My mom said as she pulled my hair into a high ponytail and put my favorite cheer bow on. It was lime green zebra stripes with hot pink sparkles.

"Ok Mommy. Thank you. I need to go find Daddy so he can give me his East High Wildcat slippers."

"Ok, I'll be in the car. Don't forget your dance bag, its right here on top of the bed and close the door when you leave." My mom said as I went to find my Dad.

"Daddy, can I have your East High Wildcat slippers to wear to dance?" I asked.

"Sure you can sweetheart. I took them out just for you."

They were really big so I made funny sounds when I walked to the front door.

"Goodbye Daisy." I said kissing her on her snout. "Please don't raid the fridge or eat Mommy's slippers again. I love you."

"Bye Daddy. I love you!" I said, giving him a hug.

* * *

_I know what I am going to say but I don't feel like typing right now so I'll do it tomorrow. Please review so I know what I sholud change or add. And please recomend to your friends. Thanks, *-miss-gabby-14-* (I do stars not hearts because hearts break and stars shine.)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sabrina Isabella Bolton**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but if Disney would like to give it to me for my birthday, I wouldn't mind. Its July 4__th__ just incase you're wondering._

_  
__**Author's Note**__: Hey girlies and boysies! Sorry it took so long to update. I needed a plot for it. And I hurt my knee so I need a brace and stuff and I bruised my foot with an exercise rubber band thing. If you have to know, I was pulling on it and it slipped and now it looks like there's a purplish blackish golf ball in my foot. I think I'll shut up and get on with the story now. Anyway, here it is! _

_**P.S.: **__This chapter is dedicated to __**kadirunthis **__and __**Alone with People **__because they reviewed. Thanks soooo much. You guys boosted my confidence._

_Thanks, *-miss-gabby-14-*_

* * *

**Chapter II: Perfect!**

**Ryan's POV**

"Tallie, Kelly! Pull your knees up higher and you'll straighten out your torso. Grace, Brie, please show them." Said an exasperated Uncle Ryan.

"Okay. Kelly, Tally you know how when you do a lib in a half, you rest you foot on you knee?" Grace asked.

"Yeah. What does a lib (liberty) have to do with a pirouette?" Tallie asked.

"All you have to do is instead of putting your arms on your hips; put them above your head. Like this." Sabrina said, demonstrating a perfect pirouette.

I had been watching them out of the corner of my eye, and when I saw them do a pirouette, I was immediately attracted to Brie and Gracie. They were just amazing.

"Tallie and Kelly, if you straighten out you're arms, you'll be great. Brie and Gracie, you guys are perfect! You guys can come back now."

"After we run this Broadway Jazz routine one more time, we can break for lunch and after that we'll do lyrical, kick line and pom and finish at three. Ok?" Ryan asked.

"Ok, Mr. Ryan!" chorused a group of excited 5 and 6 year olds.

"Ok. A 5, a 6, a 5, 6, 7, 8. Begin!"

(They do an awesome routine, everyone is together and clean.)

* * *

**Grace's POV**

I love dancing. And cheerleading, and Mommy, and Daddy, and Brie-Bear (Sabrina) and my dog Stella. (Stella is one of Daisy's siblings. The Bolton's took them all home and found homes for every puppy except Daisy.) Dancing and cheerleading make me feel so, I don't know, happy. It just comes naturally to me and Brie-Bear. This Broadway jazz routine is the best one I've ever done. It's a one of the songs that my mommy wrote for her senior year spring musical. It's called A Night to Remember and it's about prom. Everyone gets to wear a different dress and have their hair done differently. It's so cool. Brie-Bear and I always split center. We don't know why though, everyone is at the same level.

* * *

**Sabrina's POV**

I love dancing. And cheerleading, and Mommy, and Daddy, and Gracie-Bear (Grace) and my dog Daisy. I love this Broadway Jazz routine. We are totally going to win Nationals again. I love the feeling of coming in first. At every cheerleading competion, the whole team sits in a circle and crosses their arms and then joins their hands. But you can't cross your feet. Its bad luck, and when they call out they call out the winners, everyone stomps their feet. But only Albuquerque Elite Panthers can so that, other teams have to have a different ritual.

* * *

**Kelsi's POV**

I love watching the girls dance and cheer, they're always smiling. (I know, I keep saying love.) I'm so happy that Ryan picked "A Night to Remember" as the song for their Broadway Jazz routine. I laughed when I looked at Gracie and Brie because they were wearing the same thing, black yoga pants and a black tank top, but their sports bras and hair bows were different colors. Brie's were lime green zebra stripes with pink sparkles and Gracie's' was hot pink with silver sparkles.

"Okay girlies, you're done until 12:45 when we start kick line, so be sure to be back by 12:30. You can go take your lunch breaks now." My husband said entering the waiting area where I was standing.

"Hi Mommy!"

"Hi Aunt Kelsi!"

"Hi Kels!" Ryan, Gracie and Sabrina said when they saw me in the waiting area.

"Hey girlies! You guys were awesome! If you put on your tanks and shoes, we can go out to lunch." I said as they walked towards me.

"Okay! Where are we going to lunch?" the girls asked.

"Well, since its Brie's birthday today, I thought that we should go to Bari Pizzeria and see Chef Marco. He called me and told me he had a surprise for Brie that she could share with you Gracie." I told my excited daughter and niece.

"Okay!" they chorused, running off to change.

"Hey Ry. Would you like to go to lunch with us?" I asked my husband.

"I would like to go but Troy called me earlier and asked me and Sharpay to help decorate their house and Sabrina's new bedroom. They bought new furniture, bedspread, and other things for her room. And she doesn't know so please don't tell her or Gracie because Gracie can't keep secrets." Ryan said.

"What about Tallie and Kelly? Who's watching them during lunch?" Kelsi asked worry clouding her blue gray eyes.

"Don't worry. Zeke will be here in a few minutes to take them out to lunch."

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll see you at 3:00 when I pick them up and at the Bolton's house at 3:30. Please don't be late and bring Sabrina's gift and Stella. Everything is by the door. Ok?" Kelsi asked.

"Yea. See you later. Bye Kels! Bye girlies!" Ryan said as the girls came back and left.

* * *

**(At Bari Pizzeria)**

"Wow, Brie! Why are you so hungry? Didn't you eat dinner last night?" Kelsi asked Sabrina.

"Not really. When Mommy left for Aunt Sharpay's house, Daddy tried to heat up left over Macaroni and Cheese that Mommy made last night. At least I think it was Macaroni and Cheese, it was all black and orange. The only edible things were Grandma Maria's brownies." Sabrina explained, shoving more broccoli pizza into her mouth.

"I love your mom's macaroni and cheese and your Grandma Maria's brownies. They're sooooo yummy!" Gracie exclaimed.

"Well, who do we have here? Are they the famous ballerinas Grace Evans and Sabrina Isabella Bolton? It can't be! There's no paparazzo around! Ciao mi prima ballerinas! How are you girls?" Chef Marco asked in his heavy Italian accent.

"Hi Chef Marco!" The girls screamed running over to give him a hug.

They ran with such force that they almost knocked the man in his 40's over.

"Careful, girls. You might hurt this old man. Today he found his first grey hair." Marco said as he pulled away from their embrace and pointed to his head full of grey hair.

"Silly Chef Marco, your hair is already grey." Gracie and Sabrina said.

When he heard this, he laughed. Chef Marco was born in Italy and moved here when he was 10. (I'll explain how he knows the Bolton's, Evans, Baylor's, Danforths and Mrs. Montez later.) His naturally tan face was stating to wrinkle and his hair was already graying but his brown eyes were always sparkling and he was always smiling. Seeing Chef Marco laugh made the girls laugh.

"If it's alright with Signora Kelsi, I have a surprise for Sabrina and Gracie in the kitchen." Chef Marco said.

"Go ahead girls. Can I come too, Marco?" Kelsi asked.

"Of course Signora Kelsi! Let's go so you girls can be back in time for dance." Chef Marco said leading them into the state of the art kitchen.

They have been in the kitchen before so everyone knew them, and they were greeted with a mixture of "Ciao", "Hey", "Hi guys" and "Hello's.

Marco had someone wheel out a cart and on the cart was a hand decorated cake that had a picture of Gracie and Sabrina in their cheerleading uniforms with Stella and Daisy and said "Happy birthday, Sabrina, Prima Ballerina/ Cheerleader" on it.

"This is the best birthday surprise ever! Chef Marco! Thank you so much! Can we have some know?"

"You're welcome Sabrina Beana. But you can't eat it now, I'm going to drop it off at your house for you're birthday. And if you and Gracie Macy do extra good in dance today, I might throw in some double chocolate chip cookies." Chef Marco said with a wink.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sabrina Isabella Bolton**_

_Disclaimer: I still don't own anything__._

_**Author's Note: **__Hey! I wrote this really quickly (1 ½ hours) because I felt really bad about not writing. I'm really, really sorry it's just my mom fractured her ankle and I became her personal slave. Now she got a walking cast and I'm not her personal slave. And I got sick so Troy was taking care of me while my mom was away. His girlfriend was really mad. :) She's fun to make mad. Oh yeah, I had like a bajillion volleyball practices too. Oh well, still dedicated to Alone with People and kadirunthis. I have a new dedicatee, Isabelle because she inspired me to write and all of my stories are dedicated to her. And, every chapter I write in this story will have a question. The people that get the answer right get to give me an idea for a new chapter that I will probably use._

_Question of the Chapter__: What is the difference between the High School Musical 1 DVD cover and High School Musical 2 DVD cover? (Besides the __background)_

* * *

**Chapter III: I Love It!  
**

**Troy's POV**

"Bye, Tallie! Bye, Kelly! Bye, Uncle Chad! Bye, Aunt Taylor! Bye, Uncle Zeke! Bye, Aunt Sharpay! See you at dance on Monday!" Gracie and Brie said waving as their cars drove out of sight.

"Okay, girlies, if you put on your pajamas, we can show Brie her last surprise. But Brie, you are not allowed to go in your room because your surprise is there." Gabriella said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"But, mom, how am I supposed to get my pajamas?" My little girl whined. "Gracie Bear, will you get my pj's since you know the surprise?"

"Sure Sabrina Beana! Which pj's do you want? I'm wearing the hot pink zebra stripe cheer pants with cheer written in silver and a black cheer tank. Do you want the same thing but in lime green and pink?" Grace asked, stifling a yawn.

"Yeah, after we (yawn) look at my surprise, can we (yawn) watch a movie and have sugar (yawn) cereal, Daddy?"

"Yeah, can we have (yawn) have sugar cereal (yawn) and watch a movie Uncle Troy? After all it is Brie-Bears' birthday."

They both looked at me with big brown puppy eyes, through their glasses. How could I possibly say no?

"Sure, just as long as you don't tell her I let you." I said pointing in the direction my wife had gone.

"Yay!" they chorused.

"I'm gonna go get your pj's." Gracie said heading up the stairs, Stella hot on her heels.

"Daddy, will I like the surprise?"

"I think so. How did Gracie find out about the surprise?"

"Well, Gracie said Tallie told her and Kelly told Tallie, but Uncle Chad told Kelly."

"But Gracie didn't tell you what the surprise is, right?"

"Yea, it's so unfair!" Sabrina whined as Gracie and Stella came back.

"Here's your pj's. I got changed in 3 minutes and beat your record. Ha-ha!"

I smile as I think of the silly contests and awards their cheer gym and dance studio gives. There is The Quickest Changer, Funniest Way to Wear a Bow, Weirdest Make-Up Mess Up, Most Forgetful, you get the idea. But my favorite one is Big Dog in a Little Dog's Body. That defiantly describes Gracie and Sabrina. They get their tiny bodies from their moms but somehow the think they're much bigger than they are and they'll take on anything. They always win that award because most other kids their age can squash them like a bug but they still take them on. So far, Brie held the record of Quickest Mini-Panther Changer with 3 minutes and 30 seconds.

"Well, I'm going to change in 3 minutes and 15 seconds. Daddy, can you time me?"

"Sure. On your mark, get set go!"

"Gracie, did you see Sabrina's bedroom?"

"Yeah."

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah! I wish my room looked like that Uncle Troy!"

"What was my time, Daddy?" Sabrina asked breathlessly running down the stairs.

"3 minutes and 20 seconds, Bean."

"Ha-ha, I beat you Gracie!"

I'd better stop this before they start yelling. And you really don't want to hear that. Being cheerleaders, they're really loud. Just so you know, you shouldn't pick up a cheerleader after they placed first in state, you will probably lose your hearing. Trust me, I know.

"Do you want to see your surprise now?"

"Yeah! I wanna see it now!"

"Okay, close your eyes. Get ready…"

"Close your eyes Brie-Bear!" Gracie said putting her hands over Sabrina's eyes.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yes!!! Please open the door!"

"Open your eyes in one, two, and three!" Gracie said as I opened the door to her room.

"AHH! I LOVE IT!!" Sabrina started screaming and jumping around dragging Gracie with her who happily followed Sabrina's' lead.

"Do you think she likes it?" Gabriella asked seriously, leaning against me.

"The flaws of an intelligent brain. Look at her; I'm pretty sure she likes it." I said laughing at my wife and looking at the girls who now had Stella and Daisy bouncing with them. I love the ring of that, **my **wife. She may have graduated valedictorian of East High, but she had no common sense sometimes.

"I looks just like my room in high school, with the teal walls and white furniture and the wildflower patchwork bedspread and all of the colorful flowers and pictures, she even has a Starry Night painting by Vincent Van Gogh poster and a gigantic white bookshelf." She said, tearing up a little.

It did look like her room, we had bought the same house she lived in during high school and we decided Sabrina's room should be Gabriella's old room.

"I'm surprised you remember the sheets, since we spent a lot of time under them while we were here." I said making Gabriella blush, wiggling my eyebrows and remembering the times we were here, doing things we weren't supposed to.

"Oh, look outside you guys, there is something on the balcony." Gabriella said as we walked towards them. "That's the last surprise and then you guys can watch your movie in here."

"You mean that there is a TV in here and there's one more surprise?" they asked at the same time, their eyes going wide with bewilderment. They looked like twins, with the same glasses, dogs, clothes and height. The only difference is that Grace's eyes are blue and Sabrina's are brown. And Grace's curly hair is a bit lighter than Sabrina's dark, ebony curly locks.

"Yup." I said handing them the remote that controlled everything. The TV, radio, lights, walk in closet, you name it. How can we afford it, you ask. Well, playing for the Lakers for 7 years defiantly has its perks.

"I'm glad Grace insisted on adding those garden lights to Sabrina's bedpost and balcony, they look really pretty." Gabriella said, opening the doors to the balcony.

"Sabrina, this is your last surprise." Gabriella said handing over the latest addition to our family. It was in the form of a wiggly, 8 week old female goldendoodle (Golden Retriever and Poodle mix), desperate to lick you to death. I'm glad to say that I picked her out.

"Thank you, thank, thank you!" she said, trying really hard not to bounce because otherwise she would drop the squirmy puppy.

"So, what are you going to name her?" Grace and I asked at the same time.

"Jinx, Uncle Troy! You can't talk until someone says your name and if they so, they have to drive us to practice." Grace said laughing. I might have fast reflexes as a basketball player, but I always lose at jinx.

"Um, I'm going to name her Sadie." Sabrina said. Daisy and Stella barked in agreement, excited to have a new playmate.

"Can we start the movie now? You guys still have dance tomorrow." Gabriella said.

"Okay." They said, yawning a bit.

"What do you want to watch?" She asked when they were settled on Sabrina's new bed.

"Um, what about Night at the Museum: Battle at the Smithsonian?" Another perk is getting to see movies before they are released.

"Okay, here you go." I said tossing them the remote and handing them sugar cereal as the movie started.

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

I smiled as Troy and walked down the hall to our, leaning against each other, hand in hand, just like in high school.

"I remember the day, she was born. You kept saying you were going to kill me and you were never going to have another child." Troy said laughing.

"Hey, it's not funny! I was in serious pain!" I said. Everyone knows I have a very low pain tolerance.

"Gabriella, you scream when you get a paper cut. You practically soaked the paper cut you got today for an hour in hydrogen peroxide. Then you put Neosporin and a band-aid on it." Troy said.

"It was only 50 minutes and I don't want the cut to get infected." I said when we reached our bedroom door.

"Want me to kiss it and make it better?" He asked when I started putting my pj's.

"Maybe." I said when he started kissing his way from the cut up my arm.

(Make-out session that I can't bring myself to describe)

"Troy, I've got to check on the girls." I said when I woke up in the middle of the night.

"Okay." He replied sleepily.

"Awww." I thought to myself when I opened Sabrina's bedroom door. On the bed was the most adorable sight I ever saw. Gracie and Sabrina were sleeping, facing each other with Stella, Daisy and Sadie laying on top of them. I went out into the hall and found my camera and took a picture of them. I don't want them to grow up, I thought as I snuggled up to Troy .

"Goodnight Gabby, I love you." Troy said, wrapping his arms around me.

"Night Troy, I love you too." I said, loving the warmth of Troy's arms around me.

* * *

_How was it? Too corny? Let me know what you think._


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Authors Note:** Hey guys! I'm going to get right to the point, I think I am going end Sabrina Isabella Bolton. Not a lot of people are reviewing so I guess you guys don't like it. If you'd like me to continue can you please say something? I might do another story about HSM (of course) but if you think my writing stinks, I won't write anymore.

Thanks for reading my story!,

miss-gabby-14


End file.
